


Men Before The Dead

by PaperFox19



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Takashi and Hisashi have a secret, the boy is confused but as the world comes to an end. Takashi takes action and tries to save all he can, will Hisashi’s feelings become clear or will he stay with Rei?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Closets and the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Men before the Dead  
  
Takashi and Hisashi have a secret, the boy is confused but as the world comes to an end. Takashi takes action and tries to save all he can, will Hisashi’s feelings become clear or will he stay with Rei?  
  
Chap 1 Closets and the Dead  
  
“Ahh Takashi slow down!” Hisashi moaned.  
  
“No, we don’t have time, class will start soon!” Takashi grunted out.  
  
The two boys were naked from the waist down. Their pants and underwear were down around their ankles. Hisashi was bent over as far as he could, the two boys were in a closet at school.  
  
Takashi was thrusting his huge 8 inch cock into Hasashi’s tight rear. He was giving long hard thrusts, hitting the gray haired boy’s prostate. “Ah ah ah ah Takashi close gonna cum!” he moaned, his muscled body trembled under the powerful thrusts.  
  
Hisashi’s shirt was lifted up exposing firm abs and pecs, with his right hand Takashi began pinching one of his hard nipples. “Ahh Takashi, not that!” his hips bucked, his hard cock bobbed in the air. His full arousal was at least 5 inches long. The boy’s left hand took hold of the leaking arousal and began pumping it, in time with his thrusts. “Ahh cumming!” he let out a loud wail.  
  
His insides tightened around Takashi and the boy moaned as he found his own release pumping him full of cum. Hisashi shot his load all over Takashi’s hand. He stayed inside the silver haired boy a few minutes before pulling his limp cock out. Hisashi panted and blushed as Takashi dressed him.  
  
“We can’t keep doing this,” he said and Takashi tensed, but only for a second. He wiped his hand on his friend’s boxers. “I’m Rei’s boyfriend, and I…”  
  
“You were mine first,” Takashi snapped, cutting his friend and lover off. “I was your first kiss, and you gave yourself to me.”  
  
“I know, but Rei says she loves me, and I…” he was cut off as Takashi pinned him to the wall and kissed heavily. “I love you to, and you said you loved me, was it all a lie, if so what is this?” he palmed the boy’s hard on through his fixed up pants.  
  
Takashi pulled away and fixed up his own clothes. “It wasn’t a lie, but I think I was just confused. You don’t need me but Rei does, we are a better fit, and I do feel something for her,” Takashi grit his teeth. “Fine, then be with her, we are done. Consider this our last fuck!”  
  
He went to leave and Hisashi gasped. “You are just gonna leave me like this?” he said blushing looking down at his hard on in his pants. “Get your girlfriend to take care of it,” he said and left the boy in the closet.  
  
Takashi’s Pov  
  
Yeah maybe that was a little harsh, but I was hurt. I went to my favorite spot, a stairwell that had the perfect view of the front gate. I was ditching class but oh well, my boyfriend was leaving me for a woman, what luck.  
  
Clang…clang…clang…clang…  
  
I heard a weird noise and looked to the gate and saw some weird guy banging against the gate. What the hell is that?  
  
The teachers went out to investigate but they seemed to underestimate whatever that thing was. It bit the male teachers arm, he screamed and fell back. He spasmed as his blood spewed everywhere, he stopped moving when suddenly he sprang up and bit into the other teacher’s neck. Oh fuck!  
  
I raced to class ignoring the teacher. “Listen some guy killed the teachers at the front gate no bullshit!” he said, shocking everyone. Hisashi stood up in shock. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“I saw them, we have to leave now!!” Hisashi looked into my eyes, and he could see I wasn’t lying. “Alright let’s go!”  
  
“Hold it!” Rei stood up, glaring at me. “This has to be some sick joke, you are just trying to get Hisashi in trouble!” I couldn’t hold back, I slapped her.  
  
“We don’t have time for this come with us if you want, but we have to go!” I dragged them out of the room. It wasn’t long before the screams were heard over the p.a. system confirming my story.  
  
After stopping to pick up some weapons, I got a bat and Hisashi gives Rei a broken boom, with a screw tip. “I’ll be fine since I got a black belt,” he says and I wanted to punch him.  
  
“Idiot, I’ve seen these things, one bite is all it will take, if you don’t want to die then keep distance between you and Them!” I snap and push an extra bat into his hands.  
  
We had wasted to much time, the students were panicking and getting picked off and infected, soon there was more of Them than us.  
  
Rei got distracted by a zombie teacher, I’ll admit she was good in a fight, I’ve seen her matches but these weren’t humans anymore. Even stabbing them in the heart did nothing to slow them down. It knocked her down and it looked like it was gonna bite her.  
  
Hisashi ran up and hit wildly, one head shot and the thing was down for the count. “Head shots, that’s what we need to do!” I say and I give her back her weapon.  
  
We keep going and a girl who had a bite mark on her shoulder crossed our paths. “Please help me!”  
  
“Stay away!” I shout, and Rei looks at me in shock. “Takashi we can’t leave her!”  
  
“She’s been bitten, she’ll turn!” she just glares at me and I turn to Hisashi for support. “We don’t know for sure she will turn, let’s help her out.”  
  
The girl comes with us but I keep my eye on her. She cries out in agony as the change takes hold of her, Hisashi was to close and she pinned him, he tried to grapple with her but her body wasn’t normal. Rei was frozen in fear, but I wasn’t going to let him die!  
  
I hit her in the head with the bat, she went down and didn’t get back up. I pull him up. “Hisashi are you okay? Did she bite you at all?” checking him over he looked fine. I could see in his eyes he was really scared but was trying to hide it.  
  
“I…I…I’m ok she didn’t get me,” he said and I embraced him. “I’m so glad you’re okay!”  
  
Rei pouted but I felt Hisashi cling to me. I was a little happy, but happier that he was okay.  
  
They decided to listen to me now. We kept moving, using a fire hose we blasted them swarm and sent them smashing against the rails.  
  
We made our escape down the halls towards the front gate. We saw a swarm of them trying to claw their way into the nurse’s office. “Let’s get them!”  
  
End Pov  
  
Takashi and Hisashi swung away and smashed their heads. “Takashi, Hisashi!”  
  
“Kazu!” the brunette raced forward and hit the zombie that was trying to bite him. “You okay?” Kazu nods but he seems shaken up. “Just relax you are safe.”  
  
“Thank you,” he says and he is helped up. They gather the  
medical supplies with Miss. Shizuka and they make a move. They run across Saeko, and she is impressed as they assist in sweeping the kills.  
  
Kazu was still a bit uneasy. “They aren’t human anymore you have to fight, don’t let them scare you and aim for the head,” Takashi tells him and Kazu’s heart beat increases. “I will, thanks again Takashi-kun,” Hisashi twitches at the honorific. He saw the look in his eyes and felt a bubble of jealousy well up inside.  
  
“Let’s keep moving,” he says and brings the group to move once more. They moved and ran into Kohta and Takagi.  
  
“Kohta you are okay!” Takashi says and Kohta smiled. “You bet, thanks for the warning, if not for you we’d be dead food!”  
  
Kohta liked Takashi a lot, he stuck up for him when others tried to bully him. He actually got in trouble because of that, he’s earned tons of detention time for getting into fights, all protecting him. “I’m loaded and ready to fight,” he raised his modified nail gun.  
  
They got the keys to the minibus, and they planned to go out and find their families. As they headed down to the main entrance the ran into a group of survivors. They came with in hopes of getting out.  
  
Thanks to Takagi’s data they tested out a theory. These dead were blind, and seemed to hunt by sound. “I’ll test your theory,” Takashi said and Kazu gasped. “You can’t if she’s wrong you’ll be killed.” Hisashi was also worried but didn’t say anything.  
  
Takashi smiled. “I’ll be alright,” he stepped out into the swarm of zombies and Takagi was right, he threw a shoe and that lured the dead away. They raced out but one of the survivor’s tools hit the metal railing.  
  
The echo rang out and the dead were drawn. “Run!!”  
  
They ran to the minibus, some didn’t make it, but Takashi tried to save as many as he could. Miss Shizuka started the vehicle. “Wait don’t leave us!” The group turned and saw a group of students being led by Mr. Shido.  
  
“We can’t leave them,” Takashi said, but Rei grabbed him. “Leave him!” Takashi blinked in surprise.  
  
“Just hold the bus, I’ll go help them.” He ran out and began smashing the dead. Saeko came out for the assist.  
  
One of the dead grabbed Tsunoda and brought him to the ground. “Sensei help me!” he cried as he tried to push the dead girl off him. “Sorry looks like your not gonna make it it’s to bad,” he said and continued running. “No I don’t wanna die!”  
  
Takashi came in swinging the bat down low and knocked her off. “Come on let’s go,” he helped him up and Tsunoda couldn’t believe it. ‘He saved me?!’ he rose up and the two made it to the bus.  
  
Another boy had fallen and twisted his ankle, Takashi was gonna save him but he got bit and the dead swarmed him to fast. “I’m sorry!” he shouted as they passed.  
  
Tsunoda couldn’t believe it, Mr. Shido was gonna leave him to die, but Takashi not only came to save him but he actually cared about his fellow students.  
  
Once on the bus they drove off. The good doctor didn’t hesitate to drive over the dead. They tear through the gate ad drive down the street, they were looking for a way into the city to find their families.  
  
To be continued  
  
Preview  
  
City of the Dead  
  
Mr. Shido tries to take command, but things are not right with this man. After an altercation Takashi, Hisashi, and Tsunoda are left off the bus. They get separated from the others but they plan to meet at the police station.  
  
End preview


	2. City of the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 City of the Dead

Driving away from the school did little to ease the minds of everyone on the bus. People were pretty shaken up, they had watched friends and faculty alike, get killed and made into one of them. Blood and death, having to fight for survival, to make that split decision kill or be killed. No matter how much they say the people aren’t alive anymore they were human once.

Everyone was pretty shaken up. What’s more, the sirens and distant roars of people did little to ease everyone’s fears. They turned on the radio, most of the stations were down but the emergency broadcast channel was going. “The government has begun to discuss the emergency measures. The mobilization of police has been frantic.” she changed the dial. “Over 10,000 have been victimized so far.” Gun shots were heard before screams, then static.

“There was a problem with out remote, we’ll broadcast the story from inside the studio. The condition outside seem to be extremely chaotic, so stay home and indoors unless it’s absolutely necessary for you to go outside.” The radio was turned off.

Takashi was frustrated. If they had been warned many more lives could have been saved. “They are doing there best to not incite a panic, though I fear it may be too late.” Saeko says.

“Yeah, from panic to chaos, and chaos breaks down all order, and when the order is gone, you might as well hand the world over to the walking corpses.” Saya confirms. It seemed the whole world was going crazy. They could worry about the dead later, they needed to find out if there families were okay. Rei was more than on edge.

One of the survivors they brought on the bus was Koichi Shido, Rei is quite terrified of this man. He wasn’t a well liked teacher to be sure. Yet there was deeper meaning to this fear. Hisashi knew as Rei confided in him, so he to was on edge. Even Saeko spoke his name with disgust. In the chaos no one saw him leave a child to die, or heard what he said to him. Tsunoda however, who had survived thanks to Takashi’s help did.

“Everyone, listen up, we did it. We made it out alive.” Takashi says, hoping to lift some spirits. It worked for the most part. “Thank God we did!” Hisashi says.

“Yes, it truly is god’s blessing.” Shido says walking the hall of the bus. He stops by Saeko’s seat. “I take you are the appointed leader.” Saeko was cleaning her wooden sword.

“There’s no such thing, we all work together in order to survive.”

Shido’s eyes narrow. “That’s not good, in order to survive we will need a leader.” his eyes curved up in a sister way. “A leader who bears everything with valor, with confidence.”

“You’ll regret this.” Rei whispers to Takashi. “I guarantee you’ll regret saving him!”

“The city!” Yamada, one of the survivors shouts. He has short black hair and light brown eyes. Several streams of smoke rose out from the city. Kurokami was freaking out. Talking how dangerous it was to be heading into the city.

“We should have stayed at school, barricaded ourselves and stayed safe.” he says.

Kohta glares at him. “If you wanna go back no one is stopping you, you guys ran to us to save your sorry asses.” Takashi was about to step in when...

Nurse Shizuka slammed on the breaks making everyone lurch forward. “Okay all of you, that’s enough!” she snaps. “I need to focus on driving, I can’t do that with all this yelling.”

“How about you tell me what you want to do then.” Takashi says. Kurokami glares at Kohta. “I don’t feel safe with that loser with a weapon!”

“Like hell I’d hand my weapon over to you!” he glares pointing his weapon at him.

“Both of you stop it.” Takashi snaps. Kohta lowers his weapon. Kurokami looks to Tsunoda, he knew that he and Takashi didn’t get along, hoping for some back up but it seems the boy is in shock.

“We all need to keep a cool head.” Hisashi steps in. “It’s for the best for our survival. I know your scared but...”

Clap Clap Clap Clap

Everyone turned to Shido. “You see conflict like this only proves my point. We need a leader.” he leans in close to Hisashi and Takashi. “Surely neither of you want such a difficult responsibility on your shoulders?” he asks.

“And what you want to run, that’s rich.” Rei snaps getting up.

“I’m a teacher, of course I should, and while mature, you lot are just teens.” he stands up straight and proud. “That alone makes it very clear who is most qualified to assume such a role.” he turned to face the students that he had lead. “I have experience, why just moments ago I saved all these brave students.”

Tsunoda freezes. ‘Doesn’t he remember he left me to die?’ he felt sick.

“You didn’t really save anyone.” Morita says.

“Yeah, we stood guard fighting off the walking dead, in Takashi had to run out and help save you guys.” Imamura snaps. Shido fights back a glare. ‘You little delinquents how dare you defy me.’ he thinks.

Despite the protests, some of the students stood up and began to applaud for Shido as leader. Shido gets in close to Tsunoda. ‘I know he has some issue with Takashi I can still win him to my side.’

“Well Tsunoda-kun, don’t you trust me to keep you safe.” the man’s words were like ice. “As a teacher it’s my honor and duty to protect you students.”

‘Please stop!’ he thinks.

“We are facing a new world we must be strong if we want to survive.” In the end he stands up and crosses over to Takashi’s side. Standing with Takashi was; Imamura, Morita, Kazu, Kohta, Saeko, Rei, Saya, Hisashi, and Tsunoda.

This came as a surprise to Shido’s side as they thought he hated Takashi. They were always getting into arguments at school. He even said he wouldn’t shower with him in gym class. Shido plays it cool. “Well there’s nothing I can do if you don’t want to act in accordance with us.”

“What us, what are you talking about?” Takashi asks.

“I told you, while mature you are all too young to lead. By default as the eldest here I shall lead us all!” he says. He had the others eating out of the palm of his hand. Rei had enough of the guys presence, she got off the bus. “Rei wait!” Hisashi followed, which made Takashi follow, and surprisingly Tsunoda.

“When we get to the city we’ll get off I don’t want you to leave.” Hisashi says and Rei turns around and slaps him.

“You think I’m blind, you think I don’t know what’s going on?” she snaps.

“What do you mean?” he asks, cupping his cheek.

“It’s so obvious, you are in love with Takashi!” she says. Takashi blushes, as does Hisashi.

“Guys can we discuss this later we are so close to the city.” Takashi says.

“Why do you care, if I’m gone you can have Hisashi all to yourself!” she snaps. “You love him admit it!”

“That’s not true, if you were to leave Hisashi would be sad. You are right I do love him, but I also want him to be happy, you make him happy so I want to protect you to.”

Before they could get back on the bus a loud horn blares, headlights come barreling down the road. “You need to move!” Saeko shouts.

A huge bus full of the walking dead, ripping people a part was speeding towards them. The windows were tinted red with blood. It hits a car and flips. Takashi grabs the other three and pushes them out of the way, they get stuck as the now burning bus is wedged in the open pass. They were cut off from the others, the bus burning making it impossible to climb.

“So much for getting back on the bus.” he gets up and the others follow.

“This is all my fault.” Rei says looking down.

“No it’s that bastard Shido’s fault!” Tsunoda says. Saeko rushed out of the bus.

“Are you guys alright?” her shout stirred Them up. The walking dead, on fire rose from the bus towards the noise. It seemed fire couldn’t stop them, Saeko had to fall back. “The police station, meet up at the east police station.” he calls. “Seven o’ clock. If not today then tomorrow same time.” They are forced to part ways, the bus leaving them behind.

They escape the tunnel before the city bus explodes. The boys pant. Tsunoda comes up to Takashi. “So you are gay?” he was blushing.

“Yeah, is that a problem?”

“No, you see I...I like guys to...and I...um I like you.” he confessed.

“Ehh?” he gasped. Before he could respond a zombie with a helmet pounced on Takashi.

“Takashi!”

To be continued

Next Time...Streets of the Dead!

Tier 1


End file.
